Behind the Game: A Minecraft FanFiction
by AK9sSoul
Summary: Hello readers. Welcome to my first ever FanFiction. I ask you very nicely to respect my work. If you don't like it that's alright, you can criticize of course. I just thank you greatly for taking your time to read my writings. I hope you enjoy. Any questions, just ask. Goodnight -K9
1. Prologue

Minecraft. You heard of it? Well obviously you have if you are reading this right now. You know it as a world of "endless" possibilitys. Don't you? A world where you can

build anything you want. Do anything it allows. Did you ever think once that it could have been more. A place where actual people lived. Where buildings were strong

and tall and families lived in harmony. Crime was scarce, people were protected. Safe. A place where life

was simple. I stress, "was". Well, I guess I might as well start this so your not wondering what I am talking about for long enough to leave the page. Long enough to

abandon my memories... my past...

Have fun... with my story. With our story...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Autumn_

Tracing my finger in the soft creases of my blanket, I scanned the cover of my new book.

"Airplanes"

by: J.C

I bit my lip contemplating starting it. J.C is one, if not my favorite author but supper is starting in a few minutes...Screw it. A grin stretched across my lips as I grabbed it roughly. The smell of new pages wafted into my nose as I pushed the cover open. I smiled even more broadly as I read the first chapters tital.

~**Safety Equals Home**

"RUN! FASTER JILL, FASTER!"

The thumping of my feet slamming against the ground vibrated through my body. I could feel hot tears streaming down my face mingling with an unimaginable amount of sweat.

"Alright stop."

The ground froze suddenly, legs gave out beneath me, and my face smacked hard against the treadmills hard rubber. Shaky breaths shook my body as I tried not to throw up.

"Very good Jill. Now you are even faster then before. Now you're stronger then yesterday. You're better."

I tried to nod but could barely even move my head through a ear splitting ache. My body was still shaking too hard to even attempt standing up.

"Stand up. We should go. Your mom is going to worry."

"I ... can't..." I choked.

"You what? Did you just say you can't?" my dad said with a thick edge to his voice.

"I... ca..." my voice faltered as I felt a swift kick to my stomach. I let out a squeal through my cracked lips as bit my tongue in reaction. The taste of iron quickly spread through my mouth.

"Now can you get up?" The venom in his voice was easy to detect.

"Yesh" I spit out wincing at the terrible lisp, "I will... dad..."

I pushed~

"Autumn! Come down for dinner!"

My eyes widened and I looked up from the words. I laughed awkwardly as I noticed my eye was twitching. I knew I should have waited. I threw the book aside and pushed myself up from the bed.  
"COMING MOM!" I yelled running to my closet to grab my tutu.

**Jacob**

My head snapped up at the sound of her yell. I heard a tired laugh at my side from the reaction and I turned my head to look at my mom's kind face, her smile not covering up her obvious worry.

"Mah, its alright. Dad, is just running late."

She gave me a sideways glance and winked. A burst of laughter escaped me and I laid my head in my hands.

"Its alright J, I'm fine. Your father is never this late but I trust him and I trust he's safe. I trust he'll show up."

I looked back up, scrunched my eyebrows and sent her a weak smile, my signature face. She smiled back and turned to stare at that same spot as before, the small bouquet of poppies on the tabletop. Delicate red petals encircling a bud in the center of each flower, were clumped together in the small pot with the help of their verdant stems. A few days ago my sister had gone out to the grassy hill overlooking the city named "Poppy Peak" for its luscious abundance of the small red flowers; she spent hours running through the fields, picking poppies, and simply laying in the tall grass and the soft flowers natural cushion.

She walked into the house that day covered in pollen and carrying armfuls of poppies. I won't forget the huge smile stretched across her face. Her eyes were shinning with happiness. My mother, Eilis, dried all of the flowers except for the ones she put in that pot. By now they had slightly wilted, their soft petals growing darker, but in my opinion their beauty would never disappear. Those poppies seemed to hold a part of my sister in them. Her hidden happiness and remarkable beauty... not in an awkward way of course. Haha, kind of a deep thing to get out of a vase of flowers. My bad.

I realized I was tapping my foot rather loudly against the ground as I thought and stopped abruptly giving my mom an apologetic glance. She just laughed lightly and half heartedly grabbed an apple from a plate on the table.

"Mom, you chew with your mouth open when your impatient."

Her mouth shut immediately after I called her out.

"Shut - up," she said through a mouth of apple.

My mom... beautiful like a sunrise, or at least that's what my dad says every single time he talks about her, with long wavy brown hair that cascades down her back like a river. The perfect height, 5.7, and always wearing the prettiest dresses. I do have to say she is the kindest person you may ever meet, and my dad loves her so much. Its a shame, he's part of the royal guard and only ever comes home for dinner... sometimes not at all but he promised us he would be here tonight...promised.

"I'M HERE!"

I looked up sharply, giving myself minor whiplash. Autumn stood with large puppy dog eyes. Their green irises sparkling with joy. I bit my lip as I noticed a sparkling pink tutu wrapped around her waist with an aqua-marine tank top for the second half.

"Soooooooo, whatcha think?" she asked with a smile.

"Beautiful, babe," my mom said beside me. I looked at her raising my eyebrows. Most of the muscles in her face were straining to keep it normal. Just the sight of her trying to hold back laughter made me want to break.

"And you big brother?" Autumn directed at me with the same radiant smile.

I struggled to contain myself as I blurted out, "What ARE you wearing?"

She seemed pleased to be able to explain, ignoring my obvious rudeness.

"Well me and daddy went out to buy this tutu awhile ago but I never got a chance to show him... but he's coming tonight so I put it on to impress him! ... it... looks ok... right...?"

I gave her a pitiful smile, feeling a slight pang at the word "daddy", "It looks amazing on you, Autumn!"

She let out a squeal and jumped up and down, "THANKYOU J!"

She ran around the table and grabbed me tight, practically squeezing the life out of me. She brought her lips to my ear and said a quiet, "I love you big bro."

With my dad not around that often... I had become something of a father to her. Without the obvious genes and such but still ... father like. I squeezed her right back and whispered quietly, "I love you too."

She responded softly with her usual, "Swear?"

I nodded, "I swear to the stars and back."

"Back to me?"

"Back to you and me and your gentle heart."

I closed my eyes savoring the moment, when I heard a creak of our wooden fence behind us. Autumn jumped off and screamed, "DAD!"

I turned my head and saw the unmistakable form of my father pushing through the gate entrance.


	3. PROBLEMS!

**Hello There! **

**I know I have only a very small amount of people who read my story BUT I still have an "update".**

**My laptop charger broke because I dropped it (long story) so pretty much my "next chapter" is unable to be gotten. I am currently using my moms laptop to say this and I would upload stories with this but the next chapter is on my other laptop. I will get the charger very soon so don't worry. Thanks of course for keeping up with my chapters! LOVE YOU ALL**

**-**_K9_


	4. UPDATE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

You know I pretty much have one job in life.

Give you guys STORY CONTENT...

And can K9 get that accomplished

Apparently not

I want you all to know I have started an account on Wattpad. Of course I have the same name.

Its ONLY for Town of Salem FanFictions.

Your questions:

1-Are you staying with ?

O.o Are you serious? OF COURSE I AM STAYING HERE! THE ONLY REASON I HAVE WATTPAD IS BECAUSE DOES NOT HAVE THE CATEGORY TOWN OF SALEM SO I CAN WRITE FLIPPING TOWN OF SALEM FANFICTIONS...*smoke from ears*

2-Why haven't you continued your Minecraft FanFic?

...Simply because my computers a jerk... -.- ... chargers...grr

3- Are you done saying random questions that no one really cared about in the first place?

*puts on sun glasses* Yes

One more thing. Yes I am a Brony. Yes I am writing Brony FanFics. Deal with it. -_-

-K9


End file.
